After Pain and Fear Is Joy and Happiness
by Artemis225
Summary: Something devastating happens to Hermione, and the only person that can help her recover is Draco Malfoy. They both fight each other and their feelings as they stay in the same dorms. Draco is the only person that can heal her, but will she be able to heal him? Rated for intense language and situations, be warned.
1. Chapter 1: Fear

**A/N: I know! Another story! I should be finishing my other two stories! But what can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment! This is my second Draco/Hermione EVER! Yes! Applaud me, I know! This is going to get pretty angsty and at some points, there will be intense language, so if it does become too much, I warned you right now. Oh, and no, I don't own Harry Potter. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Fear**

Fear was all she could feel as he pinned her to the wall. She wanted to escape into her own mind, but the stone kept cutting into her back, keeping her trapped in the painful reality she was in. She tried not show any sign of her fear, or her pain, but she couldn't fight the tears that were streaming down her face. She had tried to fight him off. But he easily overcame her. She could feel the left side of her face swelling from her he had slapped her, hard. Her wand had been tossed to the side. She was now defenseless as he kissed her neck and shoved her skirt up over her hips.

"You've always wanted this Granger," he growled into her ear, "I could see it in your eyes when you looked at me."

"Please don't do this," she pleaded, making her hate herself even more for what was happening, "Please. I promise I won't tell. Just don't do this."

"Shut up you mudblood bitch," he screamed in her face as he pulled her hair down, exposing her throat to him. Hermione opened her mouth in a silent scream. She has been through a lot, she has known fear. But what she was feeling right at this moment was incomparable to anything else. Even facing Death Eaters last year was nothing compared to this. Hermione whimpered, but stayed silent. She felt her stomach roll when his hot breath hit her face.

"You don't have to lie to me Granger. I know you want this just as bad as I do," he whispered to her, then shoved her underwear down. Hermione's fear reached an all-time high, and she began to struggle against him again. He growled before slapping her across the face again. But this time Hermione didn't stop fighting. He shoved her to the ground, and Hermione's heard the crack as her head collided with the floor. She felt her head getting dizzy as she tried to get away, but she felt his weight come on top of her and hold her down. Her breath hitched and her body tensed when she heard his belt coming loose, and the zipper coming down.

"You are going to get what you've been wishing for Granger," he told her just before she felt the pain shoot from her pelvis throughout her body. Fresh tears fell down her face as she cried out. She wanted to move, but he was heavy on top of her, his hands keeping her arms to her sides.

"It's ok love," he whispered to her gently as he continued to move against her unwilling body, "The pain will leave soon, and it'll feel good." But the pain never left. And the moments he was inside her felt like forever. Soon her cries stopped, but she whimpered as he groaned out his release. It felt like a million years before he moved away from her and zipped his pants back up. She thought he would finally just leave her alone, but suddenly he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. She could feel her air supply lessening as he tightened his hand just a fraction. He looked into her eyes, and all she could see was pitch black.

"You keep your promise Granger, and don't tell anyone about what happened here tonight," he said to her. He pulled her face close to his, and although she couldn't breathe anymore, she didn't try to fight to get him to release her. She just dangled in his hand like a rag doll. He snarled before throwing her to the ground again. Hermione curled up into a ball, her sobs echoing throughout the empty classroom. She couldn't bring herself to do anything other than closing her eyes and wishing that the ground would swallow her whole.

~0~0~

This year had so far been emotionally and physically draining to Draco. He didn't know how he was supposed to complete his task for the Dark Lord, and hated his father for dragging him into this mess. He was, for lack of a better term, afraid. Afraid for Dumbledore, afraid for his parents, afraid for himself. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was tired of living in fear. He wished he could be a normal teenage wizard. Not a Malfoy, not a Death Eater, just Draco. Where all he had to worry about was homework, Quidditch, and girls.

These thoughts were running throughout his mind when he heard a whimper coming from one of the empty classrooms. This was a mostly deserted part of the castle, which was why he frequented it so much. To get away from everyone else and be alone to his own thoughts. He was pulled back to reality when he heard a broken sob come from the same empty classroom. He knew the moment he stepped inside that room he would be pulled into a whole mess of crap that he didn't want be a part of. But his heart won out over his head, and he stepped inside to find a bruised and bleeding Hermione Granger on the ground. He swore to himself before going to her and kneeling down. He saw that she to large bruises on her face, bruises around her neck where someone must have grabbed her. He saw some blood clumping her hair in the back, and saw her underwear a few feet away from them.

He swore to himself again before moving closer to her. He leaned down and said quietly to her, "It's ok Granger. You're safe now." _What the hell are you doing Draco_, he said to himself before gently placing his arms underneath her legs and around her back. She whimpered again as he slowly stood up, and was surprised at how light she was. She seemed to be in her own hell-filled world and had barely even registered he was there, which he preferred. He shifted her a little bit to grab his wand and summoned her underwear to him. He blushed lightly as he tried to figure out what to do with them before deciding to just put them in his pocket. He was getting ready to walk out when Hermione began to stir in his arms.

Draco froze as he waited for her to say or do something. He looked down to find big brown eyes staring back at him.

"Malfoy," she whispered out, her voice croaky from having a hand around her windpipe. She was surprised, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything else.

"It's ok Granger. You're safe now. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing," he told her as gently as he could so as not to spook her. Her eyes widened even more as she clutched onto the lapel of his jacket.

"No, please don't! He'll hurt me if anyone finds out," she cried out. Draco shook his head.

"He's not going to hurt you again Granger. I'll protect you," he told her, and mentally kicked himself for saying such a thing. Hermione's bottom lip trembled, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Why are you helping me," she asked, her voice soft again. Draco sighed heavily.

"That's a good question Granger. I'll tell you when I have the answer myself," he told her before walking out of the empty classroom and heading towards the hospital wing. Draco tried to stay hidden and stealthy as possible. He didn't want people to think he had done this to her, or for her to be bombarded with questions. These types of things needed the upmost care and delicacy, something most Gryffindors lacked. He noticed about halfway there that Hermione had passed out again, and Draco picked up speed, worried about the head injury she might have gotten. He practically ran the rest of the way, trying his hardest not to jostle her too much. He was thankful for Quidditch and the physical demands of being a Death Eater, or else carrying her would have been a much harder challenge. Soon he crashed through the doors to the hospital wing, surprising Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the matter! What is wrong with Ms. Granger," she asked as she scuttled over to them. She gestured for him to put her down. He took a deep breath before beginning to explain.

"I found her in an empty classroom on the south side of castle. I think she hit her head on the ground, and her face is pretty beat up," he told her as she puttered around, grabbing potions and such. Draco continued, "I think she was raped."

The older witch gasped then stared at Draco, "Do you know who did it?"

"No. By the time I got there, whoever did this was long gone. She was getting ready to fight me on coming here but I insisted," he explained. He felt weird as Madame Pomfrey continued to stare at him for a moment, but she soon turned back to her patient, who was still completely knocked out.

Draco was arguing with himself on whether or not he should leave. He really didn't want to get involved, and was cursing his luck that it was he that had found the muggle-born witch and not someone else. He knew that getting involved with Granger in any capacity would be detrimental to his plans, and his life. Unfortunately, just as he decided to leave Dumbledore and McGonagall came swooping into the room.

"How is she doing Poppy," Dumbledore asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the resting girl. Draco could tell the both Professors were deeply upset.

"She's resting right now. She has a severe concussion, bruises on her throat, signifying that someone was strangling her. She also has two large bruises on her face; I'm sure from getting hit. And she was raped," Madame Pomfrey told the two Professors, her voice detached and clinical. Draco figured it was the only way for her to not be overcome with feelings. Dumbledore was solemn as he nodded, before turning to Draco.

"Can you please tell me what happened Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore told him, and Draco knew an order when he heard one.

"I found her like that in one of the empty classrooms on the south side of the school. I don't know who did this, but she was really shaken up about me taking her here. I think he threatened her as well," Draco said, trying to stay as calm as possible. He had seen a lot of things these past few months, but he hated the defeated look Hermione had in her eyes when she saw him.

"Very well. Can I trust that you will keep this matter to yourself," Dumbledore asked. Draco nodded without hesitation. Dumbledore nodded as well before turning back to Pomfrey.

"We'll keep this matter amongst ourselves. No one is to know other than Severus, Filius, and Pomona to investigate with in the houses. Not even Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley. We shall leave that for her to decide. We must make sure that we keep the upmost discretion to protect Ms. Granger," Dumbledore told the group surrounding the young girl, unaware of a nosy sixth year that had woken up from the initial crash of Draco coming in. She absorbed all of the information, and a cruel grin spread across her lips.

The four standing was otherwise unaware of this, and continued to talk for a few more minutes, asking Draco the same questions, which he produced the same answers. They were mostly 'I don't know's, but the adults didn't seem upset by it, which calmed Draco's heart a little bit. He was beginning to regret his choice to help her. He knew that he was already in too deep, and Dumbledore was asking him to keep an eye out on her.

"I will do no such thing! My kindness has already reached its limit," Draco said haughtily, but he knew that Dumbledore could see through his façade. The old man's blue eye's twinkled, and Draco knew that he was coming up with a scheme.

"I think the best course of action is for her to stay with you until we get this resolved," Dumbledore told him matter-of-factly. Draco took a step back in shock.

"No. There is no way she's staying with me! Don't you think she would be safer with Potter and Weasley or something," Draco said, his eyes wild with fear as he looked between the Headmaster and McGonagall.

"I am inclined to agree with Mr. Malfoy here Albus," McGonagall said softly as she looked to her friend, "Ms. Granger would be much safer in her own house." Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her, and she promptly stopped talking.

"I am sure Ms. Granger would appreciate not having anyone know what has happened to her. I also believe that she should have someone watch over her, and ensure that she is safe from whoever did this to her, and herself. Although it would be ideal to have her stay with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, or both, they are not here. However, you, Mr. Malfoy are. I understand that it will be difficult for you to get over your pasts, but I must implore you to try to put that behind you, and watch over Ms. Granger." Dumbledore looked into the eyes of Draco, his blue eyes twinkling with a knowledge that could only come from a man his age. Draco instantly knew that Dumbledore was aware of what was happening with him, and fear shot through his entire body. It felt like years before anyone said a word.

"I will assume, that from your silence, you are showing your acquiescence," Dumbledore said cheerfully, breaking the tense silence, "I will prepare a set of dorms for you and Ms. Granger to stay in until everything is resolved. I am sure that once she is awake she will not want to go to any classes, so Minerva, will you please inform all of the teachers of her and Mr. Malfoy's absence tomorrow. How long until she wakes up Poppy?"

"Sometime tomorrow. I would like to keep her overnight, to make sure that there are no complications. She should be ok to leave by tomorrow morning," Pomfrey told him, her voice a bit distracted by everything that had just happened. Draco couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Everything that he had been working for had just crumbled to dust in a matter of minutes. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He felt despair and fear rise up in his chest, along with something much stronger, and powerful. Anger. He could feel the anger bubble up inside him, waiting to explode. He was angry at Hermione, for getting raped, he was angry at Dumbledore, for putting him in this position. But the person that he was the angriest with was his father. For following a madman that only wanted power, and nothing more. All of these emotions were rolling around his stomach, making him sick, but Draco simply made his face expressionless. All he could do was pull into himself, protect himself from what was going to happen if the Dark Lord ever found out what was happening. The only thing that gave Draco the tiny glimmer of hope that was trying to keep from getting squashed from the darkness was this castle. Hogwarts was the only thing protecting him now. And soon, he knew, even that would disappear.

**A/N: That's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Review! And please, don't waste my time or yours saying, "Draco would never do that!" or "That's not how it happened!" Because obviously Draco wouldn't do that, and that's not how the story went. This story isn't going to be following the book closely, that's why it's fan fiction. But please, any constructive criticism or praise is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**A/N: The next chapter! I'm going to try to not get too burned out with this story, but I don't think I will, since I'm super excited about it. Hope you guys enjoy and review! I love hearing what you guys think!**

Pain

When Hermione woke up the next morning, fear gripped her heart as she realized where she was. She was in the hospital wing, and that meant that Madam Pomfrey knew what had happened. And of course she told Dumbledore and McGonagall, and informed the other teachers. Hermione could feel the panic flow through her freely, and she began to thrash on her bed, crying out in pain and fear. Madam Pomfrey swept into the room, a worried look on her face.

"Ms. Granger, Hermione, please calm down, you're safe now," the older woman told her gently, a strong hand on Hermione's shoulder to calm her down. Hermione shook her head viciously, her fear making her inconsolable.

"No! You know! He's going to hurt me! I have to run, I have to hide! He's going to hurt me," Hermione practically screamed, tears streaming down her face. Madam Pomfrey was actually quite strong for her age, and was able to keep Hermione back in the bed.

"You are safe Hermione," she whispered to the young girl, "He will not hurt you now. I must ask you to calm down. Please." Hermione tried to push the fear back. She took a few deep breaths, and felt her body begin to calm down, although she was still tense. Madam Pomfrey smiled gently at her before backing away a bit, grabbing her wand and waving it over Hermione's body.

"Do not worry," she told Hermione in a soft voice, "I'm just running a quick diagnostic spelt to make sure there isn't anything wrong." They were quiet for another moment, but soon Madam Pomfrey stopped, and looked Hermione in the eyes, "I know you won't, can't tell me who did this to you. I understand that, but I do need to know if he used any muggle or magical means of contraception." Hermione sucked a breath in through her teeth as the question rolled around in her mind. Tears began welling in her eyes again, her breathing sped up as she thought back to last night. Images flashed through her mind, the pain, the fear. But she couldn't recall if he used any contraception. She shook her head, and began to sob, the despair in her heart so deep, she felt as if she were drowning.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the crying girl and wrapped her in a warm hug, feeling helpless at the thought that she couldn't heal the wounds that mattered most. The wounds that would turn into scars, and potentially drive a person mad. The two women stayed like that for a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey rubbing her back soothingly, reminding Hermione of her mother.

"Professor McGonagall will be here in a few moments to show you to your private dorm until we get this all taken care of, or until you think you're ready to start staying in the house dorms again. I should probably tell you that the Headmaster has someone staying in the private dorm as well, to watch over you and make sure that you are ok."

"Harry? Ron," Hermione asked, perking a little at thought of her best friends. They would really be the only ones that she could stand to be around. The thought of being around any other boy or man made her sick to her stomach.

"No. It's Draco Malfoy," the older witch said slowly. Hermione's eyes went wide at the news.

"Draco Malfoy! What was the headmaster thinking," Hermione cried out.

"Well, he believed that you should have someone watching over you, but was also aware that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had no clue what has happened, and wanted to give you the chance to tell them yourself. So, that leaves Mr. Malfoy since he knows what's going on, and is available to be there for you," Madam Pomfrey explained, but wanted to slap herself on the forehead when she finished. This was too much information to giving to a vulnerable young girl who had just gotten raped, whether it was Hermione Granger or not. Hermione was silent as she absorbed all of the information in, appreciating getting the straight facts instead of people beating around the bush.

At that exact moment, McGonagall walked in, a stern and worried look on her face as she walked over to the bed where Hermione was currently. "Ms. Granger, if you are ready to leave, I will show you to your new temporary quarters." Hermione nodded before slowly standing up, her body sore and tense as she slowly walked over to her head of house. McGonagall nodded to the medi-witch before promptly walking out, slowing down a little bit to allow for Hermione to keep up. They were silent as they walked through the empty halls, which Hermione appreciated immensely. She had no clue what time it was, but from the barely lightening sky, it was just a bit past 6 in the morning, which meant that a lot of the students were still asleep.

Soon they two women came to a stop in front of a portrait of a man and a woman. The woman had long, black wavy hair, pale skin, and kind yet dark eyes. Her face held a slight smile as she looked at them. The man was completely the opposite. He had light blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a scowl on his face. They were both dressed in medieval clothing, as if they were from the time of King Arthur and his knights.

"Password," the man grunted, making the woman lightly smack him on the arm.

"Where are your manners," she said before turning back to Hermione and McGonagall, an apologetic smile on her lips, "Please excuse my husband, he is grumpy in the mornings."

"That's quite alright," McGonagall said in a clipped tone, the man's rudeness ruffling her feathers a bit, "dilectione mea*." The portrait swung open, allowing for them to pass. Hermione could hear the argument between the couple beginning to brew as the portrait closed behind them. Hermione looked around the common room, immediately feeling at home.

It was simple, the rugs were a dark forest green, and the couch and winged back chairs were deep burgundy as they surrounded the large ornate fire place that almost took up the entire wall. The walls were also a dark forest green, and it seemed to soother her soul a little bit.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it right now Hermione," McGonagall said softly, breaking the quiet, "But just know that I'm here if you need to talk." Hermione nodded, which McGonagall returned before leaving the room. Hermione watched her go, and wasn't aware of a young male Slytherin quietly stepping into the room.

"Granger," he said in greeting, making the girl jump almost three feet into the air from shock. Hermione whirled around, fear and panic gripping her heart as she tried to calm down, realizing it was just Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at her before continuing, "Look, I don't want to be here, I'm sure you don't want me to be here. So how about we try to stay away from each other as much, and as far as possible until this all blows over?"

Hermione stayed quiet, surprising Draco immensely. Usually she yelled at him for surprising her, or making some witty come back, but not this time. No, all he got as a reply was silence. The bruises on her face were still there, but yellowing as if it had been days and not just hours of healing. What scared him most were her eyes though. Where there was usually a light, a twinkle that showed how lively she was, there was a dullness, and Draco hated seeing it, and that was about all he was willing to admit to himself.

Hermione nodded before quietly saying, "Which way is my room?" Draco stared at her as he pointed to a small hallway to the left of him, watching her closely. Hermione nodded before walking slowly to her room, Draco's eyes never leaving her until she disappeared behind her door. Hermione slowly slid to the ground, her back still to the wood of the door. Tears began welling in her eyes as she locked and silenced her room. She stared into nothing as she stood up and began to scream at the top of her lungs, grabbing on to anything and throwing it to the ground. Wanted to break everything. She wanted to see how broken she felt. She continued to scream until her throat was raw, the tears having dried a long time ago.

In the common room, Draco still stood stuck in the same spot for the past hour. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't the type of person to comfort someone that was obviously in turmoil. He didn't want to help anyone. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to continue living his life, doing what he had to do and avoid getting his family killed by the dark lord. He was wrapped up in a situation that he really didn't want to be a part of. Draco decided to go talk to Snape about his situation. He knew that if anyone could convince Dumbledore, he could. Draco grabbed his robes from his room and quickly left the common room.

"Should you be leaving her boy," the man from the portrait asked gruffly as Draco walked away. He came to a stop and look up at the blonde portrait.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I have some things that I need to handle, and I can't be babysitting her every moment, especially since she doesn't want my help," Draco snapped back, his grey eyes dark with anger at being spoken to so.

"Watch your tone boy. I may be a portrait, but I could still kick your sorry arse into next year," the portrait growled back, but Draco simply sneered as he continued, "Just because she doesn't want your help, doesn't mean that she doesn't _need_ your help. Don't shirk your responsibilities because you're scared."

"I don't have to listen to this," Draco grumbled before turning around on his heel and stalking away. He walked as fast as he could, knowing that leaving Hermione alone for any length of time was dangerous. He just argued for the sake of arguing now. Within a few minutes he was at Snape's classroom, and was thankful for him not having any classes at the moment. Draco swooped in, his robes billowing behind him. Snape saw this and the smallest of smirks lifted his lips before quickly disappearing behind a cool mas again, a single black brow lifted in inquiry.

"You need to have Dumbledore switch me with someone else. I can't babysit Granger," Draco started off instantly. Snape was silent as he walked around, placing some ingredient bottles on their proper shelves. Draco sighed in annoyance, "Did you he-"

"I heard you," Snape told him, cutting him off, "I do agree with the headmaster's decision."

"What! He put everything that I'm working towards in danger! He put my family's lives in danger," Draco bellowed, despair sinking into his heart again when he heard Snape's words.

"They are only in danger if the Dark Lord hears it from anyone other than me," Snape said quickly, his tone sounding more than beyond annoyed, "I am going to tell the Dark Lord what has happened. As for your mission, this shouldn't hinder anything as long as you keep face. You must pretend that you don't care about Granger outside of that room."

"I don't care about Granger," Draco spat out, but all Snape did was lift his brow again, telling Draco that he didn't believe him. Draco didn't believe himself.

"Whatever your feelings towards Ms. Granger, you must stay with her until the Headmaster thinks it's acceptable for you to leave. As far as this matter goes, I'm afraid there is nothing that I can do. You should leave to make sure that Ms. Granger is alright. It isn't safe for her to be alone too long in her mental state," Snape told him in dismissal before turning around to finish the menial upkeep of his classroom. Draco huffed and quickly stood up, practically stomping out of his classroom. Snape allowed for the tiniest of smirk as he watched the younger Slytherin stomp out of his classroom, then turned back around to his shelves.

Draco practically ran up to their shared dorms, the panic rising in his chest when he realized how long he had been gone. A full hour had passed by the time everything had been said and done between him and Snape, and he felt completely and totally stupid. Stupid for actually leaving her by herself for his own selfish reasons. He growled out the password when he finally reached the portrait hole, and was thankful when the couple didn't stop him with conversation. He could tell that something had happened when he saw the worried looks they had on their faces. Draco ran to Hermione's door, cursing loudly when he found it locked.

"Granger, open the door," he said loudly to be heard through the wood. When there was no answer he bellowed, "Open the door Granger, now!" Again, there was no answer. Draco gritted his teeth before lifting his leg and kicking the door in, the sound of splintering wood ringing in his ears. He found Hermione rolled up in a ball, blood slowly sliding down her arms, soaking into her clothes and the rug. Draco immediately went to her, lying on his side so that he could look at her face.

"What's wrong Hermione," he said softly, not wanting to startle her, he was thankful that she hadn't slit her wrists, but she had cut long lines down her arms.

"I'm disgusting. I wanted it. I had asked for it. It was my fault," she whispered out, her eyes wide, but seeing nothing. They still held no life in them, as if she were dead. Her eyes were unseeing as she looked directly at him. He pulled out his wand and gently pulled her arm out from underneath her.

"Let me heal this for you," he told her, but she pulled her arm back to her side, her emotionless face, turning into a scowl.

"No, I deserve these. It's my fault, this is my punishment," she said a bit more forcefully, a spark coming to her eyes. Draco sat up, an idea popping into his head.

"Fine, if you want to do it the hard way, we can do it the hard way," he told her before grabbing her by the waist and forcing her on her back. Hermione immediately began to fight back. He pushed her shoulders back when she tried to sit up, and then straddled her over her stomach.

"Malfoy! Get off me this instant," she yelled at him, blood still dripping down her arms as she tried to push him off. He caught her left wrist, holding it firmly enough so that she couldn't hit him with it.

"I told you Granger," he said as he began to heal her arm. He was going to continue explaining, but she kept moving her arm around. He lightly slapped her cheek before pointing a finger at her, "Hold still," he ordered, and waited until she stopped moving before continuing the healing spell and his explanation, "As I was saying, I told you that if you wanted to do it the hard way, we'll do it the hard way," he dropped her left wrist and grabbed her right, "I'm a bit shocked that you actually cut your arms. The Hermione Granger I know would have never done that."

"I'm not the Hermione Granger you know," she replied, the last stretch of her cut skin coming as Draco finished healing it.

"Well, where did she go then," Draco asked, keeping up the pretense. Hermione simply shrugged.

"She got scared and went to go hide for a little bit."

"She needs to come back soon. Her friends need her and she can't hide forever." Draco stood up off of her and began to walk out of the room, waving his wand a couple of times to set her room back to rights. He fixed the door quickly before walking out of his chest. He had no clue what he was going to do about this situation. He knew that he was going to sink deep into this, and he wasn't even sure whether he was going to fight it or not!

**A/N: Another chapter completed! I really am excited for this story guys, and I hope you are too. Tough road ahead for Draco and Hermione. Don't forget to review! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3:Despair

Despair

"Granger! Get up! It's time for breakfast," Draco called the next morning, knocking loudly on her door. He heard grumbling from the other side, and took that as a good sign to open the door. When he did he found her all tangled within her blankets, her pillows on the ground, her body half hanging off the bed. He could tell immediately that she had been having nightmares, and had been worried about the fact that he hadn't heard her at all. Draco shoved the thought out of his mind as he walked over to her, grabbing her arm that was touching the ground and shaking it wildly, "Get up Granger, you have classes today! Your favorite thing!"

"I don't want to go, leave me alone," she grumbled out, pulling her arm out of his grasp. She kept her eyes closed as she lifted herself up back on to the bed, turning her back towards him. Draco simply lifted a blonde brow before stepping back and crossing his arms across his chest.

"If you don't get up right now, I'll make you get up," he told her matter-of-factly, but Hermione just continued to grumble.

"Fuck off Malfoy," she told him, a single hand up shooing him away. He was slightly taken aback by her language, never hearing curse before, but he didn't allow for this to stop him.

"If you insist," he sighed out before walking closer to the bed, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her out. She screamed and kicked, but Draco held on tight as he flipped her around to face him, "Now that you're up, you should go to the shower, you stink to high heaven!" Hermione simply glared at him, not moving from her spot. She crossed her arms after a moment, never tearing her eyes away from his. Draco smirked, realizing what she was doing, "Well, I can always _make _you take the shower if you would like? I certainly wouldn't mind one bit," he said the last part huskily in her ear. He heard an indignant gasp, and Hermione pulled away from him, a disgusted look on her face before she stormed off towards the bathroom. Draco couldn't fight the smile that was on his face, until he realized what he had just done. He had just flirted Hermione Granger, mudblood, best friends with the great Harry Potter. This went against everything he had been raised to think. But the more he thought about it, the less he cared.

It was less than half an hour later when she came back out, finding Draco sitting in the common room with a book, clad in a fluffy white robe, her hair piled on top of her head, and her hands on her hips, "It's barely even six thirty! Why did you wake me up so early?"

Draco shrugged as flipped through his book, not looking at her, "I figured it would take quite a bit to wake you up, and I didn't want to risk us missing breakfast and being late to class. I thought this was the best course of action, logically speaking. You like logic, don't you?"

"I'm not going to class," she told him, and began to turn around to walk away, but Draco quickly caught her arm, stopping her.

"What do you mean you aren't going to class? Of course you are going to class," he told her, standing up from his spot on the couch.

"No I'm not; I'm going to stay here. I'm also not going to breakfast," she told him, and that's when he saw it, the fear that quickly flashed in her eyes. He sighed before running a hand through his hair. He tried to think quickly, trying to come up with an idea to get her to go.

"Ok, how about this: You and I go to breakfast; you go to half of your classes. If by lunch you want to skip the rest of the day, including dinner, then you can. Does that seem reasonable," he asked her. His heart thudded as she took her time to think about it. It felt like forever before she nodded her agreement. He stuck his hand out, waiting for her to take it and shake in accord, but she just stared at in confusion. He dropped his hand, sighing again, "What's the problem Granger?"

"I'm just confused as to why you're doing this. Why are you helping me when you've hated me and tormented me for years," she asked, looking up at him with his big brown eyes. He sighed again before sitting back down and gesturing for her join him. She hesitantly sat down next to him, her hands clasped together in her lap, her confused expression never leaving her face. Draco waited a beat to get his thoughts in order before answering.

"You and I for some reason have been pushed together by fate and Dumbledore. To be honest, I don't know why I'm helping you. Maybe as repentance for all of the things I have done to you over the years. The guilt I carry from who I am, how I was raised. I have been put in a situation where I have little to no control over how it affects me, and I guess now I'm just rolling with the punches. I do have to make one thing clear to you though, and it's very important," he told her. When she finally nodded he continued his explanation, "No matter what happens here, we have to act like nothing is different out there. Nobody can know what happens within these walls. It is a matter of life and death."

"It's Voldemort, isn't it," she asked straight out. Draco flinched at hearing his name, but nodded. Hermione was silent again, and the room seemed heavy with it as Draco waited for her response. Finally, she spoke, "I understand," she said simply, but Draco felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"I also want you to know, that whatever happens out there isn't what I'm really feeling. And another thing," he said, looking deep into her eyes before saying the one thing that had been on his mind since he got back last night, "You need to tell Potter and Weasley what happened." Tears immediately began to flood her eyes as she shook head.

"No, I can't tell them yet," she told him, her voice thick with the tears.

"Why not? They can be there for you when I can't. You need to tell them, they are your best friends, they have a right to know," Draco replied, scooting a bit closer to grasp a hand in his. Hermione simply stared at their joined hands, a tear falling on top of them.

"They'll be disgusted with me! They'll hate me! It was my fault it happened, and they are going to hate me for it," she cried out, her silent tears becoming sobs.

"What happened was _not _your fault! And if you don't tell them, I will, and it would be a lot better if it came from you. Save me from having to kick their ass," he joked, but Hermione didn't smile. She just nodded before standing up and began walking back to her room.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," she said quietly as she walked away, Draco barely catching what she said. He sighed again after she disappeared, then went to go get his bag, wondering how he was going to get her out of her newly formed shell.

~0~0~

They were both silent as they walked to the Great Hall together, the fear rolling off of Hermione in waves. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth, as if she were waiting for someone to jump out and attack her. Her hands kept fidgeting, her fingers pulling at each other, and a light sheen of sweat could be seen on her forehead. Draco remained silent, but watched her out of the corner of his eye. When they came close to the Great Hall, which was loud with students, Draco pulled her into a small alcove on the side, being careful not to be seen.

"Take a deep breath, you look like you're ready to fall over from lack of oxygen," Draco said to her quietly, and waited until she had done it before speaking again, "You need to calm down."

"I don't want to be here Draco," she hissed back at him, tears beginning to well in her eyes, and Draco could tell that she was close to hyperventilating again. He placed a light hand on her arm, signaling for her to breathe again. He waited, never saying a thing until she was able to get her breathing back under control. She closed her eyes, trying to push the fear that had been rising in her chest back, but there was always a little bit still lingering in her heart. When she opened her eyes again, all she saw was grey, and she was amazed by the fact that those grey eyes diminished the last bit of fear she felt. She just stared at him with wide eyes, worrying Draco slightly, afraid she would suddenly realize what was happening and bolt, and he really didn't want that. He was actually enjoying the short amount of time he had been with her. He felt like he was himself with her. Like he wasn't pretending at all, and he actually enjoyed it immensely.

"I know you don't want to be here Hermione, and I promise you, after potions we'll go back to the room and we'll cut all of our classes and just take naps and eat all day," he told her, placing his other hand on her arm, holding them firmly, but he hoped not too much to scare her. He saw her lips quirk up slightly before sighing out in what he assumed was exhaustion and exasperation.

"You can't miss any classes. You already missed a day because of me," she told him, feeling like she should pull out of his hold, but was enjoying the warmth of his hands around her arms perhaps maybe a bit too much.

"You can't miss any classes either, so I guess we either go to our classes today, or we don't go to any at all, but either way, I'm going to be with you," he told her, shrugging slightly as if what he had just said wasn't a big deal, but it made Hermione's eyes widen again, quite comically, making him chuckle internally. Hermione was flabbergasted by what he had just said; wondering if this really was the same boy that had bullied her for all of those years. Except for the occasional snarky remark that he has said the past day, he really had tried to be kind to her, and she couldn't help but be grateful for it.

"You can't be with me though. Not really," she whispered, the realization hitting her just as she was finally feeling safe again. She was feeling safe around Draco Malfoy. She wanted to laugh a bit at that, but she held it back. Draco's eyes softened a bit when she said it, almost completely forgetting their situation as well. He moved a bit closer to her; his grey eyes looked intensely into her brown. Hermione felt her breath hitch quietly, hoping that he couldn't hear her heart rate increase exponentially.

"Even though I can't be there for you physically, just know that I'll always have your back, and if you need anything holler, send a patronus, anything you have to do to get me, and I'll be there running for you."

"Do you promise," she asked quietly, the feeling of safety enveloping her again. Draco smiled gently at her before nodding.

"I promise," he replied, and a small breath escaped him when she suddenly squeezed him into a hug. His eyes went wide, his arms in the air, unsure of what to do. He could feel her shaking against him, bringing him back to the situation at hand. Hermione was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her, but could only bury her face in his chest as relief flushed through her. She didn't care that she was hugging Draco Malfoy; she didn't care that he could possibly be a Death Eater. At the moment all she felt was safety, and at that moment that was all that mattered. After what felt like a million years Draco pulled back slightly, but he never released her.

"Are you ready for breakfast," he asked her softly. He began to see a little light that was flashing in her eyes and fought the urge to smile wildly. She nodded, a small smile on her own face as she pulled away from his warmth, and the safety that it represented. Draco nodded, trying hard not to sigh at the loss of her, "You go first, and I'll follow you after a few minutes." Hermione nodded before grabbing her bag that she wasn't aware had fallen off her shoulder as they talked. She looked back as she walked out of the alcove, and fought not to just look into his eyes as she walked towards the Great Hall. Finally she faced forward and walked into the Great Hall.

All eyes were on her as it went silent. None of the teachers were there, and she could feel her body break out into a sweat. The whispering began again and people began to point at her. Draco walked into the scene, but ignored Hermione as she just stood at the doorway, her eyes wide. He walked and sat between Blaise and Pansy.

"Why is everyone staring at the mudblood," Draco said casually, the dirty word leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"It's getting around the school that she fucked some dude and now she's claiming he raped her. I knew she was slut," Pansy practically spat out, a cruel smile on her face, "Trying to hide behind that goody-two-shoes act, being the know-it-all. Stupid mudblood."

Draco just sat and listened as she continued on about Hermione. He looked up, her brown eyes beginning to fill with tears as people just stared, whispered, and pointed. Suddenly she crumpled to the floor, tears finally falling, her body shaking uncontrollably. Draco was about to stand up when Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny ran into the hall. Harry gathered her into his arms, saying soothing things to her while Ron gathered her stuff. Luna was holding her hand as they walked out, Ginny the only staying behind, glaring at everyone.

"Shame on all of you," she told everyone that was in the Hall. It had grown silent again, so Ginny hardly had to raise her voice above regular speaking voice. Her voice was full of anger, her brown eyes full of fury for her friend, "Whoever spread this around is going to pay, because you don't mess with one if us Weasleys. And to our supposed friends," Ginny looked pointedly at most of Gryffindor, "Don't even think about coming near her, trying to act like you were there for her the whole time. Like you had her back when she needed you most. Because if you did her back, you wouldn't be there whispering about her, doing nothing while she was pain."

"You say that as if she were actually raped. We all know that she's just using that as a cover-up," Pansy called out, and all of Slytherin winced when Ginny fury landed on them. Blaise tried to talk her down as the hall now stared at them, but Pansy wouldn't listen, she just smirked at the youngest Weasley. Ginny stomped towards them, her wand out, pointing right at Pansy's face. Pansy was about to pull her wand out, but both Draco and Blaise held her arms to her sides. She glared at both boys, but said nothing as Ginny came closer. A few of the Slytherins scurried to the side, moving out of her way.

"You have no clue how much I want to hex that smirk off of your pug-face at this very second Parkinson," Ginny spat out, her wand pointed right at her nose, "I dare you to say one more thing. I want you to." It was silent, and Pansy was beginning to open her mouth, but all of the Slytherins glared at her, making her shut her mouth again. Ginny waited a few more seconds, her head tilting to the side, "Nothing? That's what I thought."

"What is going on in here," Snape boomed, and everyone whipped their head to the front where both he and McGonagall stood, stern looks on their faces.

"She was threatening me Professor," Pansy piped out, and the entire hall began to explode with sound, one side yelling at the other, pointing, screaming. The Gryffindors began to shoot out of their seats, ready to fight, and but everyone went silent again when McGonagall called out, "Enough!"

"Weasley," Snape sneered at her, but didn't say anything else as he motioned for her to come up. Ginny walked up, her back straight, her nose in the air as she walked up to the two professors. When she finally reached them all Snape said after words was, "Speak."

"Someone spread around that Hermione was sleeping around with a guy and is trying to hide it by saying she was raped. The whole entire school heard yesterday, but we couldn't warn her not to go to classes because we didn't know where she was," she explained. The two professors' faces became even more grim.

"Do you know who has been spreading this around," McGonagall asked, even though she had a good feeling about who it was. Ginny's body tensed, her hand clutching her wand tightly before speaking again.

"Lavender and Parvati were the first two to have been heard speaking about it Professor," Ginny ground out, not even trying to hide her anger. McGonagall felt a deep disappointment fill her heart at those words, even though she had suspected it. She nodded sharply, the three falling silent for a moment.

"Where is Granger," Snape was the one to ask, having looked around for the young girl. He had also noted the sudden disappearance of his godson, but didn't mention it as he waited for Ginny's answer.

"Harry, Ron, and Luna gathered her up and are most likely taking her to wherever she's been set up. She was really upset Professor," Ginny sighed out, her face releasing all anger and showing concern and fear. All McGonagall did was nod before signaling for Ginny to leave. The hall had returned to its normal chatter, but Ginny noticed the fearful look on Lavender's face as the older girl looked at the two professors. Ginny couldn't fight the smirk that had lifted her lips as she ran out of the hall to go find the others.

~0~0~

"How did they find out," Hermione screamed, her grip tight around Harry's neck, "How did they know!"

"Don't worry about that now Hermione," Luna said soothingly, lightly gliding her hand across Hermione's hot forehead, "He'll be here in a couple of minutes, just try to take deep breaths."

"Who will be here in a few minutes," Ron asked, confused by Luna's words, when suddenly Draco ran into the room. Ron's wand was instantly up, pointed menacingly at the blond.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," Harry said as he gripped onto Hermione, his green eyes glaring at him. Draco was about to answer when Hermione shot out of Harry's arms and into Draco's.

"The entire school knows," Hermione cried out, but suddenly went silent as she gripped onto the front of Draco's uniform. Draco became worried and placed his hands on her arms, trying to soothe her, her body shaking uncontrollably again.

"What is it Hermione," he asked gently, ignoring the gasps he heard from Harry and Ron, never tearing his eyes away from the girl.

"I have to leave. He's going to kill me. He's going to think that I told who did it. I have to leave. I have to leave," she began to repeat over and over again. She was trying to move away from Draco, but he kept a firm hold on her arms.

"You aren't leaving Granger, you're staying here," he told her as if to a child.

"No, I'm leaving. It's not safe. He's going to hurt me; he's going to hurt you. I have to leave," she repeated, but all Draco did was shake his head.

"No Granger, you're staying here for the rest of the week, and then next week you're going to your classes again," Draco told her, never releasing her arms. She began to shake her head, punching his chest, fighting against him. All Draco could do was wrap his arms around her, holding her to him as she beat her fists against his chest.

"LET ME GO! You can't keep me here," she screamed in his face, but Draco seemed unbothered by it.

"I'm not letting you go Granger," he said calmly, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "You're staying here. We'll fight him together."

"NO! He'll hurt you! It's my fault all of this happened! I can't have you on my conscious as well," Hermione told him, her yelling having stopped, but she still fought him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"How many times do I have to tell you Granger," he began, a smirk lifting his lips, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now, either you stay here for the rest of the week, willingly, or I tie you to the bed and feed you, and all you'll be able to do is lie there and wallow in your own stink. And then you get all old and haggard, and stinky that even potthead and weasel will stop visiting you!" It was silent for a moment as Hermione seemed to think about his words. He loosened his hold a little bit on her, his breathing heavy from having to fight her for so long. Hermione relaxed a little bit, her bottom lip pouting, which confirmed of her acquiescence. He patted her head, his smirk wide, but not cruel, "That's a good little Granger."

"Shut up," she hissed, but Draco could see a small smile on her lips.

"That has to be one of the most disturbing sights I have ever seen," Ron said, breaking the quiet that had fallen. Draco and Hermione looked up and saw the shocked and confused faces of Harry and Ron. Luna was simply smiling, her hands around her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"I agree with you there Ron," Harry chipped in, making Hermione's brow furrow.

"I think they are sweet together," Luna commented, making the other four scrunch their faces up. Harry shook his head before stepping closer to the two that had landed on the ground during their fight. He kneeled down, gently cupping Hermione's face with his hands, searching her brown eyes with his emerald ones.

"Who did this to you," he asked softly but firmly. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. She tried to look away, but Harry made her look at him again, "Who?"

"I just can't right now Harry," Hermione replied, hoping that would be the end of it. She saw the worry in his eyes, but said nothing else. He didn't release her though.

"Why didn't you tell us," he asked, his voice becoming thick with tears. Draco backed away, feeling as if he had entreated on a private moment. Soon Ron had come closer, kneeling down as well, and Draco could see the tears also welling in the red-head's eyes.

"I didn't want you to think I was a whore! That it was my fault that it happened," she cried out, the tears falling down her face.

"We would _never_ think that Hermione! Never! We know who you are. You don't need to hide from us," Harry told her, and the two boys enveloped her in a hug. Draco moved back further away from the trio and closer to Luna.

"You care about her a lot," Luna observed, causing Draco to look at her with wide eyes before pulling on his mask so quickly that most people wouldn't have seen. But Luna wasn't most people.

"I don't," he replied, but this just made her smile knowingly.

"There's no point in trying to lie to me Draco," she told him, "You've cared about her for a while."

"I can't," he told the younger blond witch.

"But you do. And the sooner you stop pretending you don't, the faster both of you will heal."

"I can't," he repeated, but they both could tell his heart was not into it.

"You can. The question is whether you will."

"My parents," he began, but she cut him off.

"You have seen Hermione in the lowest point she has ever been in. You, not Harry, not Ron, but _you_. You two now have a connection that some people can only dream about. You have the power within you to change Draco, it's just up to you whether you use it or not," Luna said firmly, surprising him greatly. All he did was nod before the two fell silent again.

"How do you know so much," he asked her suddenly, making her smile.

"I have been able to keep the nargles away lately," she replied in her airy voice. Draco, having no clue what to say to that nodded slowly before leaving the other blonde's side and heading to his room. He knew that Hermione needed time with Harry and Ron, and he needed time to think about her and this whole situation. But, he had to admit to himself, it was mostly going to be about her.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Definitely one of the longest ones I have written. Like I said, if you review, although I love getting feed back, don't misunderstand me, please don't tell me that's not how Draco is, or how Hermione would react. We all know that, don't let's not waste the time stating the obvious! Otherwise, review please! I love reading them! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope that whoever did this to our poor Hermione is still a mystery! I do plan on dropping a hint to who it is, but if you want to start making guesses, feel free to do so! I would love to hear your guys' theories! Ok, I'm off to see the wizard, so till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4:Hurt

Hurt

"You foolish girl! Do you have any idea what you have done," Snape bellowed at the currently cowering Gryffindor girl that was sitting in the Headmaster's office. McGonagall made no move to stop him, allowing for him to yell at Lavender Brown all he wanted.

"I didn't mean to," Lavender cried, her bottom lip moving in and out of her mouth as she sobbed.

"You didn't mean to? So you just _accidently _told the entire school what had happened to Hermione Granger! You just _accidently_ overheard what we were saying in the hospital wing," Snape stopped yelling, moving in close to her face, "Why, pray tell Ms. Brown, did you tell the whole school that Ms. Granger had been lying about being raped in the first place?"

"She kept flirting with Ron Weasley and Cormac McLaggen. I wanted to teach her a lesson," she cried out, large tears falling down her face like a water fall. Snape sneered at the girl, a snarl escaping his lips.

"Severus, that is enough," Dumbledore said in his usual tone, even though his face was grim, "Unfortunately, I am inclined to agree with Professor Snape. What you have done was incredibly selfish and foolish, and put the life of Ms. Granger in danger unnecessarily. I do not believe that taking away house points and a month's detention is a severe enough punishment for your actions. I will leave your punishment to your head of house. Do you understand?"

Lavender nodded, her body racking with sobs. Huge tears feel down her face, and she continued to sniffle, trying to keep everything in. She looked up at her head of house, who looked back at her with angry, cold eyes. She had never seen such a look come from McGonagall before, and felt how alone she was in this.

"The only punishment that I can think that is severe enough is expulsion," McGonagall said in a cold, clipped tone making Lavender flinch before she continued, "But, you are to serve detention everyday with me for five months. No words can even begin to describe the disappointment I feel at this moment Ms. Brown. You may go." Lavender jumped out of the chair, her shoulders shaking as she ran out of the room. McGonagall sighed, a sad look coming over her face.

"Do we know why she would do this," Dumbledore sighed out, even though his face told the two professors that he already knew the answer. McGonagall sighed as well, sitting in the chair across from him, Snape leaning against the edge of Dumbledore's desk.

"It seems to me to be just petty jealously. No doubt that whoever did this knows that the rape got out," Snape commented, turning to McGonagall, "Has she said who has done it yet?" McGonagall shook her head, sighing again.

"No, she hasn't, but I suspect that she has finally told Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley what has happened. It did not escape my notice how Mr. Malfoy disappeared so suddenly after that painful scene in the hall," she stated, giving the Potions Master a pointed look. It still amazed her at times how much things had changed since his days in school. They felt like eons ago.

"He is developing feelings for her," Snape told them, nodding slightly, "More feelings for her anyway. She gives him a purpose."

"Good," Dumbledore said, his voice becoming full of feeling again, his twinkle coming back, "He will help her, and in the end, she will help him."

"I am worried about him. He will get hurt if the Dark Lord gets wind of what is happening between him and the girl," Snape said, his empty voice telling Dumbledore that he was worried for both of their well beings.

"We will worry about crossing that bridge when we come to it Severus," the old wizard said as he slowly stood up, "For now, we will worry about Ms. Granger's well-being and her mental state. Everything else will fall into place as it was meant to. Please forgive me, it has been a long day and I am very tired. Please help yourselves to some lemon drops. Good night," he said as he nodded to them then slowly turned and walked away to his private quarters. McGonagall stood then and followed Snape out of the office, both feeling extremely tired as well.

"Is it just me or does he seem a bit too hopeful about Draco and Ms. Granger," Snape asked, his brow furrowed in question.

"So you noticed that as well," McGonagall confirmed as they walked the dark corridor together, "I just hope that everything will go as they should. Well, as he hopes they do."

"This isn't going to end well. Once You-Know-Who hears of what his happening, he will try to hurt Draco, in some way," Snape told her, slight worry slipping into his voice.

"Well, let's hope that he doesn't hear of it then," McGonagall commented, giving Snape a pointed look before turning around and heading in the opposite direction down another hall, "Good night Severus."

"Good Night Minerva."

~0~0~

Hermione was still up, even though it was nearly two in the morning. She didn't want to be overrun with the dreams that had been plaguing her. It wasn't just of that night, but of all of the horrific things she has seen on her adventures with Harry, most recently Sirius' death. The older man's face was held in the forefront of her mind for whatever reason for the past few nights, trying to communicate something to her, but she just wanted blissful sleep. She began to long for the nights that she could sleep normally, which hasn't happened for months now, and now the rape made them worse.

She had been lying on her stomach when she heard the soft thumps of feet walk closer to her door. She recognized them as Draco's, becoming accustomed to the sound of his gait whenever he would quickly come and check on her. She turned her face to the door, watching it as he slowly opened it. She saw his surprised look at the sight of her eyes open.

"You're still awake," he commented, making her snort as she stood up to look at him better. He stepped closer to her, leaving the door cracked a bit. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, leading her back to the bed. He kept his hand there as he kneeled to the ground, their faces merely inches apart.

"I keep seeing Sirius in my dreams, as if he were trying to tell me something," she whispered to him. His eyes went wide a bit at the name, but quickly softened again. They were quiet, Hermione questioning whether she should have said anything. She saw the sad look on his face, and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"What was he like," Draco whispered finally, not wanting to break the calm quiet that had fallen over them. She smiled gently, tears welling in her eyes as memories filled her head. Their arguments that they had in Grimmauld place, the times he made them all laugh along with the twins, giving them a chance to forget that there was a war going on for those few precious moments.

"He was kind, brave, funny, and one of the most infuriating men that I have ever met. He had a complete disregard for the rules, and acted like a high strung teen most of the time. But he loved Harry, and gave him a piece of the family that he had been longing for. It was hard on all of us when he died, especially on Harry. He had finally gotten the family that he deserved, but it was snatched away from him once again," Hermione told him, not seeing his contemplative face as she wiped away the stray tears that had fallen. Draco could tell that her feelings were a lot deeper than she was making them seem, feeling a little twinge of jealousy, but bit it away.

"He has you," Draco commented, making Hermione smile.

"He has me, and Ron, and the Weasley's, and Remus and Tonks and everyone else. But Sirius was his main connection to his father. It was very hard on him. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to bring him out of the depression that had fallen over him," Hermione explained to him, but all he did was nod. They fell quiet again, but it was soothing, not oppressive.

"I wish I had met him," Draco finally said, laying his head on the edge of the bed as he looked at her, "I think I would have liked him a lot."

"I think you would have as well. Draco," she said his name tentatively. He looked up at her, his face asking the question. She took a deep breath before speaking again, "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Although Draco was mildly surprised, he didn't hesitate when he said, "Of course, budge over a little bit." Hermione complied, pressing up against the wall so that he had plenty of room. She lifted the covers up, allowing for him to slip under. He could see that she didn't know what to do next and placed his arm over her waist and pulled her close to him. He smiled when he heard her small gasp of surprise, but felt her relax against him. He held her close to him, lightly running his hand down her hair then traced designs in her back. He could hear her breathing become deeper, allowing for his own eyes to close, enjoying the feeling of her breath on his chest, and her body against his. Hermione allowed herself to relax against him, her eyes closing and allowing herself to be drifted off into her dreams.

_When Hermione awoke again she was in a solid white room. There were no windows and no doors, nor were there any furnishings. All that there was in the room was her and one Sirius Black. She jumped a little at the sight of him, looking as handsome as ever. He looked fresher, younger. His wavy hair long and gleaming, his skin full of color unlike before he died. His clothes were tailored perfectly to his body, even though they were leather pants and a dress shirt. He had a bright smile on his face, and Hermione couldn't help but swoon a bit at the sight._

_"Hello Hermione," he said, his deep voice ringing out in the room. She quickly ran to him, wrapping him tightly in her arms, never wanting to let go. She felt more than heard his chuckle as he hugged her back, "You're going to break a man's back doing that one day love."_

_"We missed," she began than she shook her head as she pulled back a bit to look up at him, "No, _I _missed you so much. What are you doing here? Where are we? Have you seen Harry?" She stopped when he laughed loudly, his head tilting back a bit. How she had missed that sound._

_"Always full of questions as ever I see," he commented before pulling back even more, "No, I have not seen Harry. I am here for you and only you. As for where we are, _we _are currently in your head."_

_"So this is just dream," she said sadly, pulling away fully, but Sirius pulled her back and sighed, shaking his head._

_"No love, I am real, you have to believe that," he told her, his chin resting on her head as he held her._

_"But why are you seeing me, Harry needs you more," she told him, making him sigh again._

_"You need me more love, so stop fighting it and listen to what I have to say. Are you listening" he asked, looking down to see if she nodded, when she did he continued, "You have to tell them who did this to you Hermione."_

_"No," she said simply as she pulled away from him, shaking her head. He grabbed her arms, making her look him in the eye._

_"He is going to drag you through the mud now that everything has gotten out. The only way to protect yourself is to tell them so that he can get expelled," Sirius explained, but she still shook her head._

_"No! I can't tell anyone! He'll hurt me again if I tell. I couldn't fight him the first time, I won't be able to do it again," she yelled and tried to pull out of his grasp, but he kept a firm hold on her._

_"You don't have to do this alone Hermione," he said gently, "This will eat away at you unless you tell. I don't want you joining me too soon. You're supposed to live a full happy life, fall in love, and have kids, all of it. You can't let _him _break you."_

_"I am not!"_

_"Yes, you are Hermione," he gently shook her to get his point across, "You're dreaming of dead men!"_

_"Because I loved you. I still love you! And you left me alone," she cried out, tears falling down her face. Sirius pulled her to him as the tears fell down her face, holding her tightly._

_"I know love," he said quietly, "And if it weren't for the fact that you were barely 16 and I wasn't old enough to be your father, I would have jumped at the chance to be with you."_

_"You're sounding like Remus," Hermione told him, making him chuckle slightly._

_"No, Remus was being a stupid git, I am being a smart, logical man."_

_"Can I come with you," she asked, her voice sounding so broken, "Please? I don't want to be here anymore."_

_"No, you can't come with me. Harry is going to need you, as will Ron. You are too beautiful to be taken away from the world. You have got to stay and make the world just as beautiful as you. I can't be selfish. Besides, what about Draco," Sirius asked, making Hermione blush._

_"What about him," she pretended ignorance, but she knew that he could see through it._

_"He needs you too. You're the only one that can save him from the road that he is on right now." They fell quiet, just holding each other. Hermione tried to remember everything about this moment. The way he felt against her, the way he smelled, the sound of his voice. "I have to go love," he told her quietly, making Hermione break away from his arms again. Panic over took her as she saw him begin to fade away, a sweet smile on his face. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on her cheek. She grasped is desperately, not wanting him to leave._

_"No! Don't leave me! Please, I need you! Don't go," she cried out over and over again as his body became vaguer, and the hand that was holding her cheek became lighter, the planes and ridges quickly fading._

_"I'll always be watching over you love, never forget that. I love you," he said, and soon he totally faded out, leaving Hermione alone in the bright white room. She fell to her knees, her face in her hands as the tears streamed through. The hurt in her heart was deeper than she had ever felt before. She had lost him again. She looked up and noticed the room fading away as well, and a voice breaking through the sad silence that had fallen over her._

_"Hermione, wake up," Draco's voice said as the room continued to fade to black. Hermione tried to stay there, tried to stay in the last place she was in with Sirius, but Draco's voice was getting louder and louder, breaking through her dream._

Hermione opened her eyes, grey eyes immediately coming into view. She lifted her body up, almost crashing her head against Draco's, her room reminding her of where she really was. Tears began to well in her eyes and she slowly let her head fall into her hands. Draco said nothing as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl. He remained silent, knowing that she would speak of it when she was ready. Soon she began to stop crying, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"I had another dream about Sirius," she said softly. Draco still remained quiet as he waited for her to continue. When she said nothing and looked blankly at the wall he finally spoke.

"What was the dream about," he asked just as softly.

"He was telling me that I should say who raped me," she told him. Hermione turned slightly to look at him, "He was telling me that I had to stay here, for Harry, for Ron," fell silent again as she looked into his grey eyes, "And you."

"Me? Why me," he asked, wondering how he could have come up at all.

"He said that you were going down a dark road, and that I could help you. Are you a Death Eater," she asked quietly, as if it were an unspoken word. She gently grabbed his left arm, grasping his wrist and pushing his sleeve up. He didn't pull his arm away as the inky black mark was revealed slowly inch by inch, his pale skin making it stand out even more. She didn't gasp; she didn't look at it with disgust. The serpent moved slightly as she grazed her fingertips over the dark mark.

"You shouldn't touch it," he said, grasping her hand and moving it away from the mark, the blackness seemingly radiating off of it, "You're too pure for it."

"I'm not pure any longer," she said quietly, looking intently at the dark mark. Draco raised his other hand and gently held her chin, making her look at him.

"You are one of the purest, kindest, gentlest, toughest people I know. Don't ever think or believe different," he told her before moving to pull down the sleeve. She quickly placed her hand over his, stopping him.

"You don't have to hide from me," she told him. He stopped pulling the sleeve down and grabbed both her hands in his. He couldn't help but notice how perfect they felt in his. They were soft and small, and he could imagine layering them in kisses and nips. He fought that thought as he looked back into her chocolate brown eyes that were still missing the spark they usually held.

"You don't have to hide from me either," he whispered to her. They just continued to sit there on her bed, never speaking, just letting the silence soothe them. Draco never pulled down his sleeve after that.

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long, been a bit busy. I have a poll up on Hermione and speculation on which house the rapist might be from, hope I get some participants. Just go to my profile! Review! Thanks loves!**


	5. Chapter 5:Harm

Harm

Days passed, and Hermione was becoming more agitated; angrier. She would snap at someone who would ask her a question, though she never used to before. She would never answer the questions in class like she used to, and the teachers didn't ask her any either. Draco could see that she was beginning to fall into a dark pit that no one would be able to bring her back from if they didn't catch her soon. The depression was settling in and forming a dark cloud around her. Only Harry and Ron dared go near her during the day, and they usually just sat near her, acting like there was nothing wrong.

Draco was also one of the only people that would go near her, but only at night. They would sit in the common room, doing homework, saying nothing. He had thought that she was getting better, but when he observed her during the day he could see that she wasn't. He felt helpless because he didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her, and was even beginning to slack on his mission for Voldemort.

"Draco," Snape began as they sat in his office. Draco had snuck off after Hermione had fallen asleep, "You need to show some progress to the Dark Lord. He is becoming restless, and that is not good."

"I know," Draco practically yelled, "I don't want to do this! I want to quit this!"

"The only way to quit is to die," Snape replied, "You can't give up. This is very important."

"I know! I know. You don't have to constantly remind me. I'm trying, I really am," Draco told him before standing up and heading for the door. He said nothing as he walked out, leaving Snape alone to think.

"You're not trying hard enough," Snape whispered into the air; worry beginning to build in his chest. He saw how Draco was constantly watching over Hermione. The hesitation he makes when he wants to walk to her to help her but can't. He knew what that felt like. The feeling of wanting to help the only person that you love, but can't. He knows that feeling of helplessness. He didn't want Draco to go through the same pain as he did, but realized that Draco was experiencing something totally new.

Draco had fallen for a girl that was broken. No one knows what is running through her mind anymore. Dumbledore was right, as he usually was. Draco could save her, and in the end she would end up saving him. She is giving him a purpose to live now.

Snape continued to allow all of things to run through his mind as he finished his drink and got ready for bed. As he settle underneath his covers and closed his eyes, instead of seeing Draco and Hermione, he saw green eyes and fiery red hair. His sleep was restful throughout the night as those images flashed through his mind.

~0~0~

Hermione was walking through one of the quieter halls to escape the pitying glances and the whispers. She knew that she was becoming depressed. That she was falling into that dark pit that for most people meant no return. But she couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted to fall into that pit. It seemed like the safest place to be.

She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, or notice the cold blue eyes that were borrowing into her back. When she did finally notice, it was too late. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the hard wall. Hermione immediately began to panic when she saw his eyes and his golden hair. His smile that usually made girls swoon turned Hermione's heart to ice. She struggled against him, clawing her nails down his hands to release her. She even brought blood to his skin, but he was barely even fazed by them.

"You told them about me you bitch," he growled close to her face, squeezing her throat a little bit. Hermione's heart was lodged in her throat from fear, making her silent. All she could do was shake her head. He smiled cruelly back at her, memories of that night rushing to her mind.

"You didn't? Well then explain to me how the teachers found out," he told her, his hand tightening around her throat. She made a slightly gurgled noise, her hands trying to pry his fingers off, but he was too strong. He loosened his grip again, allowing for her to speak.

"Someone found me and took me to Pomfrey. She figured it out on her own," Hermione said slowly, her breathing rapid as she tried to get air back to her lungs. Her voice was full of confidence that she didn't feel as she allowed for her hand to slip around her wand.

"Who found you that night," he asked forcefully, shoving her into the wall again, his hands bruising her. She shook her head again, making him even angrier. He pressed his body to hers, making her cry out in pain from the sharp edges of the wall pressed into her back. He bent his head towards hers, "I can give you a repeat performance of that night. And next time I won't be so gentle," he told her before moving away from her than slapping her across the face with the back of his hand. The crack of skin rang throughout the empty corridor. Hermione was too shocked from the sudden pain to make a sound as she clutched her cheek, tears welling in her eyes. He roughly grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up by it then beginning to drag her down the hall.

Hermione knew better now and began to scream at the top of her lungs, kicking and throwing her body every which way, anything to get her him to release her. The castle remained quiet as he dragged her to an empty classroom. He threw her across the room before shutting the door. Hermione watched him through tearful eyes as she dragged her body to a corner to give some semblance of hiding from him.

"You're going to get what you deserve," he told her as he slowly stepped towards her. Hermione could feel her body crumple onto itself. The tears were flowing free now has he towered over her, that same dark glint in his eyes as the other night. He lifted his wand towards her, and then all she saw was darkness.

~0~0~

It had been hours since Hermione was supposed to be back, and Draco was beginning to panic. He couldn't stop moving, and was currently pacing back and forth in front the fireplace when the portrait creaked open. Draco looked up to find a bruised and battered, but safe Hermione. He initially was filled with relief, but at the sight of her bruises, all he saw was red.

"He hit you," Draco stated, and was made even angrier when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew that whoever did this did a lot more than hit her. He walked over to her, being sure to not get to close, or to touch her as the tears streamed down her face, "Who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you," she told him, her voice raspy from the screaming. Draco could see a hand print around her throat.

"I'm tired of this bullshit Hermione," he said forcefully before moving away from her and slamming his hand on the back of one of the couches. Hermione watch him and noticed that his face was flushed with anger. "Why won't you say who did this to you," he yelled, making her jump.

"I don't want to be a victim," she told him quietly, "If I say his name, it's as if I'm acknowledging the fact that I let a man beat me and take advantage of me. If I say his name, I'm making myself a victim."

"Are you crazy or just stupid," he asked, making her glare at him. He took long strides to make his way over to her, "You don't want to be a victim nor more? Stop acting like one. Fear of the name is fear of the thing itself."

"I can't say his name Draco," she cried out, her sobs beginning to choke her, "It is physically impossible for me to say his name! I can't say his name!"

"What are you scared of Hermione? Huh," he asked, not caring that his words were hurting her, "He's already hit you! He's already raped you! What can he do to you that he hasn't done already? Can he kill you? Are you going to let him kill you? Because that is what you're doing Hermione. You are letting him kill you."

"I'm alive aren't I," she asked him making him tense up with frustration.

"You are not living Hermione! You walk around like a zombie! You show no emotion anymore. That light that used to be in your eyes is gone. You don't have passion for anything anymore. That is not living. You might as well be dead and buried," he told her, his voice beginning to soften.

He moved to kneel down in front of her, his face calm and gentle now. He lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek. It was hot from the bruise that was marring her features. They looked into each other's eyes, and Hermione saw tears in his. When he finally spoke again, it sounded thick from his unshed tears, "Please don't let him kill your light Hermione." He sat up a bit so that they were level. He rested his forehead against hers, his hand still cupping her cheek, becoming wet with her tears, "Tell me who did this to you. Please, just say his name."

They were both silent. The air between them charged with all of their emotions as they both wondered whether or not she would say his name. They were both breathing deeply, and tears were still streaming down her face. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. She could see all of the emotion in his eyes, and felt so touched that he would care about her so much. She knew he was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I'm sorry Draco," she whispered before moving away and standing up, "I just can't." Draco moved out of the way for her and she ran out of the common room, down the hall and to her room. Draco slowly moved his body to the ground, his helplessness plain on his face as he brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head in his hands. He didn't cry, but his heart went to the broken girl in the room over.

~0~0~

Draco heard the screams coming from Hermione's room, and quickly realized what was happening. The sound was piercing as he ran to her room and bursted through the door. She was writhing on her bed, a look of fear and pain on her face, even though her eyes were closed.

"Granger, wake up," he called to her, shaking her gently to wake her up, "It's just a dream! Wake up Hermione!"

"Draco," she cried out, but her eyes weren't open, the fear still on her face, telling him she was still in the dream, "Draco, please help me. He's getting me! Please help me!" Draco didn't know what else to do other than scoot on to her bed and gather in his arms, holding her close to him. She seemed to instantly calm down, her face relaxing slightly. She immediately latched her arms around him, snuggling into his body. Any other point of time in the past he would have pushed her away, screaming mudblood in her face. But at this very moment, he enjoyed holding her, and he didn't want to fight it.

"It's ok now Hermione," he whispered into her hair, "You're safe now. I've got you. You're safe now." He repeated these words over and over until sleep finally overcame him and he closed his eyes, holding on to the one and only Hermione Granger.

~0~0~

Hermione felt relaxed when she woke up the next morning, and warm. Very warm. She noticed that her pillow, which was a bit harder than it usually was. And it was breathing. She slowly moved her head to look up and found a sleeping Draco. She soon realized that she was currently laying on him, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Her own arms were wrapped around him, and she fought back the small squeak that wanted to escape her lips. She began to move to release herself from him, but his arm wrapped around her tighter.

"Don't move," his said, his voice gruff from sleep, "You're comfy."

"Why are you here," she asked him, making him open one eye to look at her. Upon seeing the confusion and persistent glint in her eye that he was actually a tad bit happy to see, he sighed.

"No chance we can just go back to sleep is there," he asked, when she gently shook her head he sighed again and opened both eyes, "You were having a nightmare last night. I guess you forgot to put up whatever silencing charms you usually put up, so I heard you screaming bloody murder. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't, so I squeezed in on your bed, and this is where we are now."

It was silent for a moment as Draco's explanation ran through Hermione's mind. A part of her dream suddenly flashed her brain. She had been calling out for Draco to save her from _him_. _He _had found her and began to beat her again. Just as Hermione was about to give up, Draco appeared, grabbing _him _by the throat shoving him against a wall. It had all felt so real to her at the time.

"What's wrong Hermione," his gentle voice asked, suddenly cut through her deep thoughts, and she felt the tears that had escaped her.

"It had felt so real. I thought he was going to kill me. And the only person I could think about was you," Hermione almost sobbed out. Draco sat up more and pulled her into a hug. He held onto her tightly, both of their eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"What are we doing Draco," she asked her voice thick from her tears, "This shouldn't be happening." Draco pulled back to look her in the eyes. The warm brown eyes that always seemed to comfort when they weren't meant to.

"I don't know what we're doing Hermione," he began, "But I would be lying to myself if I said that I wanted it to stop. You have changed me for the better, and I don't want it to stop. And I don't believe that it shouldn't be happening," he told her, making more tears fall from her eyes. He pulled her close to him again, and he could feel her tears soak through his shirt, but he didn't care in the least.

"I want to tell you," she told him suddenly, "I want to tell you who did this to me. I don't want to hold it in anymore. I don't want him to have this hold on me anymore."

"Tell me who," he practically begged, nuzzling his nose in her hair, "Tell me who did this to you baby." Hermione was a bit surprised by the term of affection, but it warmed her heart from the inside out. She felt so elated by hearing his words, hearing the love that was in them. She knew that she had to tell him, if no one else, she had to tell him.

"It's ah ah," she said, and fear began to course through her. She clutched her throat as she tried to say _his_ name, but all that came out was a strangled noise.

"What's wrong? Why can't you say his name," Draco asked, seeing the panic on her face, "Stay calm, it's ok, we'll figure it out."

"He must have cast a spell to prevent me from saying anything," Hermione told him, then cried out in frustration as she got up out of her bed, "I wanted to say who it was! I wanted to! I just want to get rid of him, but I now I can't!"

Draco stood up after her, grabbing her upper arms and making her stop moving all over the room. He made her look into his eyes before speaking, "We can figure this out Granger. We can do this. But I can't have you lose your head, ok?" Hermione nodded before quickly moving in and kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled just as quickly as she moved in, and all she was met with was the wide eyes of Draco. They were both quiet as Draco slowly lifted his hand to his lips and gently touching them.

"You just kissed me," he said, and Hermione just watched him under her hair. He smiled at her before slowly moving in.

"You kissed me," he stated, making her smile just a bit. She nodded, making her hair bounce on her head. He moved in closer, slowly wrapping his arms around her. She placed her arms around his neck, her smile becoming bigger and brighter with every second.

"Would you like to do it again," he asked as his face moved in closer to hers. She nodded again, moving her face closer to his as well. His smile became a grin as he gently laid his lips on hers again. He felt more than heard the purr that escaped her making him pull her closer to him. He was amazed at how soft her lips felt next to his, and he never wanted to stop. When they finally broke apart they both had huge grins on their faces.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that," he told her, making her giggle.

"Just as long as I have probably," she said, but he shook his head.

"No, much, much longer than that," he told her matter-of-factly before lifting her up and setting them in the bed, her in his lap. She sighed as she relaxed against him, closing her eyes as she listened to the beat of his heart.

"I wish we didn't have to hide here," she told him, her voice soft, "I wish I could show you off to the entire school, telling everyone that you're mine and no one else's."

"I want to do the same thing," he replied, "And once the war is over and Potter wins we'll be able to do that."

"You think Harry will win," Hermione asked hopefully, making Draco snort.

"If you tell him this I will deny it till the day I die," he told her, one finger pointing at her menacingly before shrugging, "But yea, I think he'll win." Hermione settled into him, wrapping her arms around his body as she closed her eyes. Draco ran his hand down her hair, his heart finally feeling complete before he whispered, "He has too."


	6. Chapter 6: Hate

Hate

"You still haven't made any progress Draco," the dark hiss entered his ear. Draco fought the shiver that wanted to run down his back. He looked into the red eyes of the dark humanoid man that stood before him. He could feel the evil ooze off of him.

"I apologize sir. I am trying hard to balance both school and the task you gave me at the same time. It is difficult, but I am trying as hard as I can," Draco told him, and the fear immediately gripped his heart when he saw the anger flash through the red eyes.

"Not good enough," the voice's hiss echoed throughout the dining hall of his childhood home. He raised his wand, pointed it at Draco's chest, and then yelled, "_Crucio_."

Draco was flooded with the icy hot pain of the curse. He tried to hold in the screams, but soon gave into the urge. Hermione began to invade his mind, but he fought her back. He didn't want the image of her forever tainted by the memory of the pain. He just focused on the brown of her eyes as he writhed around on the floor, trying to find a way to relieve the intense pain that he was feeling.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and Draco was left panting on the ground, his body twisted around almost excruciatingly. The entire room was silent as they watched the grey, snake-like man walk towards the younger one, his grey bare feet less than an inch away from Draco's face.

"You disappoint me greatly Draco," the Dark Lord began, "I expected great things from you, but now I see that I can't trust you. Severus," he practically sang to the man that sat on the right side of the table.

"Yes my lord," Snape asked, and all Draco could see was the bare feet in front of his face.

"Kill Professor Dumbledore. It seems that young Malfoy is not quite ready for such a small responsibility," was all the Dark lord said before walking out of the room. Draco fought back the sigh of relief when he heard those words, but he felt his heart clench when he saw his aunt Bellatrix step towards him, a snarl on her face.

"You are a disgrace to this family," she screamed in his face before lifting up her leg to kick him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact, but it never came. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his mother, her wand pointing to her sister's head.

"Touch my son, and I will not hesitate to kill you Bella," his mother told her, her voice tense and full of anger. He saw his aunt smile cruelly.

"You don't have it in you to kill me Cissy."

"Try me," Narcissa said harshly, anger coming from deep within. Bellatrix whipped around grabbing Narcissa's wand wrist. Draco found the strength to jump up, quickly pulling his wand out and casting a _Crucio_. Bellatrix cried out in pain as she released her sister and fell to the ground. Hate filled Draco's mind and heart as he attacked his aunt with full force. It felt like forever, but it had truly only been a few seconds when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Draco looked up to see Snape, a worried look on his usually stone cast face.

"Don't do this Draco. Stop," Snape said softly so that only Draco could hear him. Draco ignored him as he put even more force behind the curse, making Bellatrix scream out, her body writhing on the ground just as he had a few moments ago.

"She deserves to pay for what she's done," Draco told him, hate filling his voice. Snape didn't remove his hand when he leaned and whispered in Draco's ear.

"She wouldn't want you to do this. Think about her Draco," Snape told him, making Draco widen his eyes and drop his wand. Bellatrix remained on the ground, breathing heavily, but she had enough energy to look up at him.

"You will pay for that boy. You will forever regret what you have done to me," she told him, her voice just a mere whisper. Draco looked down at his hands, then up at his mother. There was a slightly disgusted and fearful look on her face, making Draco's eyes begin to fill with tears. He fought them back as he looked towards Snape, his head down.

"Take me home," was all Draco said. Snape nodded before bending down and picking up Draco's wand. Narcissa stepped towards him, a small, pale hand stretched out towards him.

"This is your home Draco," she told him, making him look up at her, his grey eyes dark with anger.

"This place hasn't been my home for a very long time mother," he told her before stepping past her and walking out of the door, the adrenaline pumping through his tired body. It was only thing keeping him upright. Suddenly he heard a small plop and looked down and saw a small drop of blood on the wood floor. He stepped over to one of the mirrors in the hallway and saw a long cut down his cheek. When he looked to the right of him he saw his aunt, a knife in her hand and her crazed, cruel smile on her face.

"I know your secret nephew," she whispered in his ear, and he fought to keep his face emotionless, "You should protect you little mudblood whore the best you can, because she's going to be the first one I'm coming after." Draco remained silent as he watched his aunt disappear in the black smoke. Snape stepped out of the doorway, but stopped when he saw Draco's face.

"What's wrong Draco," Snape asked, beginning to heal Draco's face, but quickly noticed that nothing he did worked on the long cut, "Bellatrix."

"She's going after Hermione. We must protect her," Draco said as he began stomping out of the Manor.

"We must tell Dumbledore. This instant," Snape told him before latching onto Draco's bicep and apparating them back to Hogwarts.

~0~0~

The halls were dark and quiet as Snape and Draco rushed to Dumbledore's office. Snape mumbled the password to the gargoyle and they ran up the stairs to find Dumbledore sitting contently at his desk.

"Hello Severus," he said, his blue eyes landing on Draco, "Ah, Draco, how nice to see you. What can I help you with?"

"We must protect Hermione," Draco blurted out, fear gripping his chest as Dumbledore simply raised a grey eyebrow.

"Bellatrix is going after her. And the dark lord has changed his plans," Snape informed him, sounding calm and sure. His voice soothed Draco, some of the fear began to release from him.

"I see. So it went as planned then," Dumbledore said more to himself than to anyone else. Snape still nodded, confirming Dumbledore's thoughts. Draco simply watched the exchange, knowing that patience was the best way to get what he wanted, even though he wanted to kick and scream.

"Hermione is safe for the time being Draco. But war is upon us, and she has agreed to join the Order of the Phoenix, as well as Harry and Ron," Dumbledore told him, and Draco instantly knew where this was going. If it was the only way to protect Hermione, he would do it.

"I'll join the Order," Draco told him without hesitation, making the old man smile.

"Good, good. Go to your room and take care of that cut. Get some sleep. We'll speak more tomorrow about your decision," Dumbledore told him. Draco nodded before beginning to walk out when Dumbledore said something, "Don't worry about Ms. Granger, she'll be safe." Draco nodded again and walked out, a weight lifting off of his chest.

"He's different," Dumbledore commented after he was sure that Draco was out of ear shot, "What happened tonight."

"The Dark Lord tortured him with the _Cruciatus_, then Bellatrix was getting ready to beat him after words. Narcissa threatened her, but Bellatrix turned around, grabbing her wrist. Draco jumped up and tortured Bellatrix with the _Cruciatus_. I've never seen his eyes so full of hate before, or so crazed," Snape said before plopping down in one of the chairs. Dumbledore nodded, his face solemn.

"There is a darkness inside of all of us, some more than others. But it is our actions that define who we are, not where we come from. I think Draco is finally understanding that." Snape let Dumbledore's words sink in, exhaustion finally filling his body.

~0~0~

Draco finally made it to their portrait and noticed that the painting was still awake. He looked at them with a confused look, and the blonde man grunted.

"We promised Hermione that we would keep an eye out for you and tell her when you came back. She's still awake inside," the lady told him, making him realize that he didn't know their names.

"What are your names," he asked gruffly, making the pale woman smile. The blond man simply grunted again, making her slap his chest.

"We are Guinevere and Lancelot," he told Draco, his chest expanding with pride, "We fought in the wars before Hogwarts was erected, and created the decree that the wizarding world would forever remain hidden from muggle eyes."

"This is your fault," Draco stated darkly, making Lancelot stumble back in anger.

"How dare you! We ensured that wizards and witches were protected. We made sure that they weren't persecuted for what they are," Lancelot countered, making Draco glare at him.

"And because of that there is blood supremacy and hate. If it weren't for you, my family might not have ended up the way they are! I might not have grown up in a world of hate," Draco whispered harshly, making sure that they didn't wake up the other portraits. Lancelot was about to speak but Guinevere placed a light hand on his arm before standing up and taking a small step towards Draco. She then placed her foot out of the frame, making Draco gasp as she materialized in front of him. Slowly her body became corporeal; first her feet, then her legs, then her upper body. Finally she landed in front of him, her body completely solid. He looked at her with wide eyes as she walked closer to him, stopping just in front and placing gentle hands on his shoulders.

"The Malfoys were always this way Draco. I'm sorry to say that you would have grown up the same way, maybe even worse. We did what we thought was for the best. It benefits all, not just purebloods," she explained, but Draco just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're real," he whispered, making her nod and smile.

"We were placed in the painting to make sure that we were safe during one of the wars. Then we decided to stay there," she told him, her smile growing.

"King Arthur, Camelot," Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"All of it was true. The only thing that wasn't was how Lancelot and I ended up together. I'll tell you that story another day. For now, go see Hermione, she's been worried sick about you," Guinevere said, and the portrait door opened, revealing a sad looking Hermione sitting on the couch, tears staining her cheeks. Draco ran in, dropping his cloak on the ground.

Hermione looked up, surprise on her face. She jumped off of the couch, running into his arms, burying her face in his neck, "I was so worried about you."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, holding her close to him, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hermione looked up and saw the long cut on his face. She gently touched it, noticing the clotted blood around the wound.

"What happened Draco," she asked, making him sigh. He lifted her up, carrying her, but his knees suddenly buckled, and he fell to them, holding onto her tightly. She moved out of his grasp before wrapping her arm around his waist and placed his arm around her shoulders before helping him stand up. He groaned in pain, the curse finally catching up to him. Hermione remained silent as she brought him to the closest room possible, hers.

She gently sat him on the bed, and helped him remove his jacket, shirt and shoes. Draco smirked, "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." Hermione looked up at him, but her face remained expressionless and stony. After she removed shoes she stood up, getting ready to walk away when Draco grasped her wrist.

"You're upset. Why," he asked, making her huff in anger.

"Don't think that I don't know the effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse Draco. Where did you get that cut," Hermione asked, even though she already had a good idea of what the answer was.

"Bellatrix," he said simply, making Hermione kneel down in front of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face gently, making him look her in the eye.

"What happened tonight Draco," she asked, her voice gentle, yet forceful.

"I wanted to kill her Hermione," he began, "She was going to hurt my mother, and then all I saw was red. I was so consumed with hate that I tortured her. I have never felt that way before. I'm a monster," Draco told her, trying to pull his face out of her grasp, but Hermione kept him there.

"You are not a monster," she told him with conviction, "You did what you had to, to protect your mother."

"My mother looked at me with such fear and even with disgust. What am I going to do," he asked her, tears welling in his eyes.

"You're going to lie down and sleep," she told him, standing up and running to the bathroom quickly. When she came back she had a small tube in her hand. Draco eyed it wearily when he realized that it was a muggle medicine. Hermione smiled at the look on his face, kneeled down again and opened up the tube. Draco watched her closely as she squeezed the tube gently, a clear, thick substance coming out of the tip and going onto her finger.

"What is that stuff," Draco asked, bending away from her when she lifted her finger to his face. Her smile became wider at the fear in his eyes.

"It's just to ensure that the cut is clean so that it doesn't get infected," she told him, grabbing his jaw and swiping the goop down his cut. He released a breath when he realized that it wasn't hurting him. It was actually soothing his wound. Hermione then removed her shoes and put on her pajamas. Draco watched her quietly, his body aching with exhaustion and the reverb of the curse. He took a shuttering breath before plopping back into her bed, closing his eyes, and letting his body relax into her bed. He felt her join him, her head resting on his chest.

"This is the first time I comforted you," Hermione whispered, making Draco shake his head at her comment.

"This isn't the first time you've comforted me Hermione," he told her, kissing the top of her head. Tears stung Hermione's eyes when she heard his words, him having no idea the impact they made on her heart. They were quiet again, but Draco had that one thing on his mind that was keeping him awake, and he knew that Hermione was still awake as well.

"I want to come out to the school Hermione," he whispered to her, making her head come up. She looked up at him with wide eyes, not believing his words.

"What? But your family," she began, but stopped when Draco sat up and shook his head.

"I'm joining the Order Hermione," he told her, "I don't want to lose you," he said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I don't want you losing your family because of me," she whispered, kissing his palm.

"You are my family," he said before lying back down and closing his eyes again, "Tomorrow, I'm walking you to the Great Hall, and I'm kissing you in front of everyone." Hermione saw him smirk at his plan, and couldn't fight the smile that lifted her lips. She couldn't close her eyes yet though, and tapped him on the shoulder, making him open his eyes, looking at her with confusion.

"I want to go after him," she began, "I want to make him afraid. I want him to pay for what he did to me. But I need your help. I'm not living in fear, I'm fighting back." Draco nodded before closing his eyes for the final time, letting her words run through his mind, and immediately coming up with a plan. Hermione could practically see the wheels turning in his head as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, and allowing sleep to consume her.

~0~0~

Draco and Hermione walked down the hallways to the Great Hall hand in hand, making their fellow students point, stare, and whisper. They ignored them as they made their way, finally arriving at the Great Hall. They stepped in together, Draco leading Hermione to her seat at the Gryffindor table near her friends. Her friends didn't seem fazed by them being together, but the rest of the hall was as it fell silent and watched the couple very closely. Harry and Ron separated to make room for her, but continued to eat and talk about Quidditch with Ginny. Luna was smiling brightly at them, which gave Draco a marvelous idea.

Draco grasped Hermione's upper arm, spinning her around and pulling her close to him. He bent his head down low so that his lips were just brushing hers. He gently pushed back the hair from her face before finally connecting his lips to hers. The entire hall gasped, and a few Slytherins and Gryffindors stood and began moving towards them. Harry and Ron jumped up to stand in front of them, Ginny and Luna flanking the couple. Draco pushed Hermione behind him while he pulled his wand out. Hermione pushed his hand away though and moved to stand side by side with him, her wand also out.

"You all better return to your seats. This doesn't concern you," Harry told the large group that had surrounded them, his wand high and ready for any attack.

"How could you get with Malfoy Hermione," Seamus asked, sounding as if he was deeply offended by the prospect of her being with anyone but him.

"Because he was one of the few people that were there for me when I needed him," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Explain yourself Draco," Pansy yelled, making Draco sneer as he straightened his back with anger.

"She doesn't want me for my name, unlike you Pansy. I don't even know why I'm telling you when it's none of your business," Draco spat, making Pansy gasp at the anger in his voice.

"Your father will die once he hears the news," Pansy told him, making Draco smile cruelly at her. He saw her shiver with fear.

"Good," was all Draco said, making some of the Gryffindors look around in confusion at each other, but no one left. Hermione saw Neville move toward them as if he was going to do something to them, but instead he lifted his wand up to Seamus' face.

"Neville," Dean cried out, "What are you doing? You should be pointing it at the snake, not at us."

"Why. You guys are the only threat I see here," Neville said, his voice deep with anger, "Hermione is happy. Ron and Harry are fine with it. Draco obviously cares about her. What is the problem with them being together?"

"He's one of them," Lavender yelled, making Hermione step forward out of the protective circle. Draco was about to follow when Luna stopped him. Draco looked down at her, his face full of questions.

"She needs to do this," was all Luna said before turning back to where Hermione was. Draco looked up to find Hermione's wand pointing at Lavender's face. Draco had never seen Hermione so angry, and everyone else backed away from her.

"He beat me because of you," Hermione whispered for only Lavender to hear, making her eyes go wide. Hermione sneered at her when she tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I truly am," Lavender said, tears falling down her face, but Hermione knew they were more out of fear than out of regret.

"Your apology means nothing to me. You have no clue how much I want to hurt you as much as you've hurt me," Hermione told her, making her whimper. Lavender watched as Hermione lowered her wand to her side, but fury was still in her eyes, "But I'm not going to."

"Thank you Hermione," Lavender sighed out, but immediately snapped to attention with the glare that Hermione gave her.

"I'm not hurting you for the sole reason that I don't want to be like you Lavender. If I was a lesser person, you would be on the floor crying," Hermione told her before turning her back on her and walking towards Draco. Draco had his arms open wide, and Hermione flew into him, holding onto him tightly. Draco was content with just holding her, so he was extremely surprised when Hermione pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him more passionately than he did earlier.

Everyone was silent again as Hermione kissed Draco with all of her might, making Harry and Ron blush. Ginny and Luna smiled smugly at everyone that was still watching the couple. Neville was the one that spoke next.

"Show's over everyone! Go back to your breakfasts," Neville bellowed, and mostly everyone followed, only Blaise stayed behind, staring intently at the couple. Harry and Ron began moving toward him, but Draco stopped them and walked towards his best friend. They remained silent as they stared at each other intensely.

"Does she make you happy," Blaise asked, his voice deep and quiet. Draco nodded.

"I've never been so happy in my entire life," he told him, making Blaise smile brightly at him. They shook hands before Blaise walked over to Hermione who eyed him warily.

"If you ever want to get with a real man, look me up," Blaise said before winking at her, making Hermione laugh.

"Oi! Quit hitting on my girl," Draco said, making the entire group laugh. Draco walked back over to Hermione, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Are you happy," Draco whispered in her ear as he sat with her down at the Gryffindor table. Everyone still watched them, but not as much as before. Hermione smiled brightly up at him. Draco smiled back down at her. When Hermione removed her attention from Draco, she saw HIM watching them. But Hermione didn't cower in fear as she would have done before, she smirked at him. Draco saw her look to her right, and looked in the same direction. He finally saw what no one else has seen, what has been frightening her for the past weeks. He has finally seen the face that has tormented her. Draco saw the fear in _his_ eyes when they locked gazes.

'I'm coming for you,' Draco mouthed to him, and smirked evilly before turning back to the food that had just appeared on his plate.


End file.
